Hogwarts to Forks
by Mrz.TaylorBlack
Summary: When Taylor Scott moves to Forks to live with her cousin, Angela Weber, ot finish highschool, she learns more than she expected about the supernatural.
1. Didn't Make It

A/N-This is my first FanFic so please tell me how I'm doing and bear with me through the beginning till the action

**A/N-This is my first FanFic so please tell me how I'm doing and bear with me through the beginning till the action!!**

**Disclaimer-I do not own the original Twilight characters, though I can dream, can't I?? I only own the main character, Taylor Scott.**

**LINE**

**Preface: Didn't Make It**

I was always home during the summer now, hoping I would get my acceptance letter any day now. I'm trying to get into Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I tried because t sounded so cool. So I wanted to know if I had what it takes to become a witch. I should be getting that letter any day now…

All of a sudden, a barn owl came flying through the window. YAY!! It was here!! I took the letter from the owl and opened it, and it read,

_Dear Miss Taylor Scott,_

_Us at the Ministry of Magic are sorry to say that you are not qualified to become a witch. We do not know how you came to know about our world, but we will be erasing your memory of it._

_The Ministry of Magic_

FLASH!!

There was a bright red flash, I thought my memory of the wizarding world was gone forever, but I remembered it all…Witches, Wizards, Hogwarts…


	2. Talk and Sleep

Thanks for reviewing, you now who you are…

**Thanks for reviewing, you now who you are…. Oh, and so far this is all in Taylor's' POV…**

**Chapter 1: Talk**

The night before I was going to leave, I had my best friend in the world stay over, Arri. She was just like me, she knew about Hogwarts, and didn't get accepted. The thing is she was okay with it, and I was all depressed…

So me and Arri sat down in my room to watch the movie, "_Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire" _

"Taylor" Arri then sighed, " I don't want you to go, I can help you get through this, Angela isn't the only person who can help…"

"Oh Arri, I don't want anybody around me so much, and Angela understands me better…" I said

" Okay, so how are you going to say goodbye to Tony, huh?? Did you forget him?" Arri almost screamed!!

Oh, I forgot about Tony, my steady boyfriend… How was I ever going to say goodbye?

" If he can't live with my choices then he will just have to get over it." I said then sighed…. "So are you still going with me to the airport?" I asked

"Yah, sure. I'll still go… I'm going to miss you a lot." Arri said as she got a blanket.

" Same here girl…" Soon after that I fell asleep…

* * *

I had just got my ticket and was about to board the plane when we were all saying goodbye..

"Taylor, I'm going to miss you so much, promise me you won't find a friend that replaces me, well not including family??" Arri asked me. It looked like she was on the verge of crying.

"I promise I wont Arri, I am going to miss you like crazy, bye mom, I'm going to miss you like crazy to, I love you…" I said as I was about to start crying.

"Oh sweetie I am going to miss you to, promise to write when you can." My mom asked.

"I promise, Tony I am going to miss you so much, I love you." This was the first time I told Tony that I loved him!!

"Yah, about that, I don't think we should go out while you are in Forks, but when you come back for the summer we can continue going out." Tony said a little half-heartedly.

"Oh, ok. I see how it is." As I got done saying that I ran onto the plane, crying now. Ok, I thought, I will get through this all, right?

* * *

**A/N-Please review,tell me if this story is good do far..Until next time, TwilightFan4ever13!!**


	3. Goodbyes and Hellos

**A/N-**

**Sorry for the lack of updates, I've just got so much going on right now, plus my computer broke so I can only do this at school…**

**LINE**

**Hello's**

"Passengers" A woman's voice said. "Put your seat in the upright position, we are about to begin to descend." An airline attendant announced. Dang!!! She freaking woke me up. As we landed I braced myself to see Angels and her friend, Bella Swan. They were already going to a movie here in Port Angeles, so she thought if would be a great time for us to get to know each other.

As I stepped out of the plane, I immediately saw Angela and Bella. Bella was like the total opposite of me. She was on the shorter side while I was 5 foot 9. She was brunette, while I was blonde. She looked soft, not the sportsy kind while I was a volleyball and tennis player, and I was on colorgaurd. She looked really cool though, in her own way.

When we finally got to each other, we gave each other a big hug, and then she introduced me to Bella.

"Taylor, this is Bella. Bella this is Taylor." She said happily.

"Hi Bella, it's nice to finally meet you."

"Same here" Bella said half-heartedly.

So we got my luggage and went to the car. We then went to a horror movie. The whole time Bella seemed sad, and empty. I asked Angela what was wrong with her she said, "Oh, she gets like this when she is away from her steady boyfriend, Edward Cullen." SO the movie was finally over, we were walking out when Bella saw her friends from La Push walking out of the same theater.

"Hey Bells, how you doing?" One of the big muscled boys asked

"Oh, hey Jacob, I'm fine. Remember Angela." She asked the guy named Jacob.

"Yah, I remember Angela, but who is this?" Jacob said as he looked at me approvingly.

"This is my 16 year old cousin, Taylor Scott. She came to Forks to live with me and finish her junior year here." Angela said with a motherly tone.

"Hi, I'm Taylor, nice to meet you Jacob." I said, and I knew there was something about him that liked me, and I liked that.

"Hi Taylor, my name is Jacob. You probably just found that out though. Hey, this is Quil." He said as he looked at one of his friends. "And this is Embry."

"Hi" They both said at the same time.

"Hey Quil, hey Embry. Nice to meet you to." I said then blushed.

"So, do you all want to go get lunch together?" Jacob asked.

Bella then said "Sure, let's go to that Italian restaurant.

Line


	4. invite

**BPOV**

So me and Jake were walking ahead of everybody, just having our own little conversation when suddenly, he said. "Bella, I have something very important to tell you. Please don't freak out about it, okay?" Jake asked, I wonder what he's go himself into this time.

"Okay, well, the thing is… Well, I imprinted." Jake said, looking relived that I didn't start screaming.

"That's great Jake, who is she? She's probably not good enough for you anyways." I said, jokingly.

"Um, yah, well about that… It's Taylor." He said looking back at her with puppy-dog eyes, like how Edward always looks at me.

"What?!?!" I screamed. I looked back at the other group to find them staring at me. I said In a lower voice, "Jake, how could you? Angela's cousin for gods sake. I really don't want to involve her in the whole vampire/werewolf thing… But I guess I have no choice in the matter, do I?" I asked, feeling sorry for myself.

"No Bella, you don't. I am going to tell her Friday night. That is, if she says yes to me asking her out on a date. Oh, and I'm thinking of transferring to Forks High so I can see her more often." He said.

"Wow, Jake. You really do like her."

"Yes, yes I do like her."

**TPOV**

We just got a table at the restaurant. I had to pee really bad though. "Hey, save me a seat. I have to go to the bathroom." I said, then started to walk towards the big sign that said 'restroom'. Then Bella got up and said.

"I have to go too." So we both walked to the restroom. We went to the bathroom, and at the moment we were washing our hands when Bella said, "Taylor, I think Jacob likes you, he's my best friend, I can tell." She said point blank.

"Well, that's good, because I like him back." I said, watching my face blush.

"Taylor, please don't hurt him, he's been through so much emotional pain this past year. I don't want to see him get hurt again." Bella said, staring at me now.

"Bella, I promise I won't hurt Jacob. It's not in my nature to hurt people, I'm the one who ends up getting hurt…"

"He won't hurt you, I promise." She said then walked out. About 30 seconds later, I finally walked out to the table. The only seat that was empty was the one by Jacob. I was okay with that because I liked him a little.

"Hope you like Sweet Tea, that's what we ordered for you're drink. We can get you a different one if you like." Jacob said as I sat down.

"Yah, I like tea. So Jacob, how old are you?" I blurted out. Oops. Well, he looked about 23 but acted like he was 16.

"Oh, I am, uh… Taylor, would you believe that I am 16?" He asked.

"I believe you but… I have a question. You don't have to answer it if you don't want to, but.. How did you get so big?" I asked, embarrassed.

"I promise I don't take any enhancement drugs, I just work out. ALOT." He shrugged.

"Oh, ok." I said. After awhile the waiter came and brought our food, and berore long, it was time to leave. Jacob asked me if we could talk alone, so we did.

"So Taylor, I had fun today." Jake said, walking out of the restaurant with me, everybody else still at the table.

"I did to Jake." I said then blushed.

"so, I was wondering if you wanted to came down to La Push Friday night for a bonfire with me?" He asked point blank.

"Yah, sure. I would love to. It sounds really cool. The only thing is I don't know my way around La Push…" I said quietly.

"Oh, I'll pick you up then, hey, I'm gong to be transferring to Forks High, so you can jus tcome home with me. We can hang out on the beach until the bonfire." Jacob said, then smiled the most alluring smile I have ever seen.

"That sounds awesome! Hey, I'll see you at school!" I said then ran to Angela's car with total excitement!

"Hey, what did Jake want?" Bella asked me.

"Oh, he invited me to a bonfire down in La Push Friday night. Did you know he is going to transfer to Forks High? He offered to pick me up from school so we could hang out on the beach before hand. It sounds so awesome! I like him a lot already, and I think he likes me to…" I was so embarrassed as soon as the words came out of my mouth.

"You have no idea.." Bella murmered


End file.
